Musa
About Musa Fairy Of Music She is the Fairy of Music. Musa gets her strength and energy from all kinds of music. She also loves all forms of music and can play any type as well. Although she tries to put up a tough front to isolate herself and is often pessimistic, she is a loyal and caring friend. She is the most down-to-earth out of the Winx and is never afraid to speak her mind. She is a bit of a tomboy, but can be girly as well. She is pale and appears to have Asian features with blue hair and blue-violet eyes. She comes from the planet Melody, so she grew up with music all around her. Melody is also a place where its people love all kinds of music. Her mother, Matlin, was a great singer and her father, Ho-Boe, is a great pianist and could also play the cello. Unfortunately, Matlin became really ill and died when Musa was very young. She is best friends with Tecna. Her pixie is Tune, the pixie of manners, who often gets on Musa's nerves since they are almost the exact opposite of each other in terms of personalities. Her magical pet is Pepe, a brown bear. Her bonded selkie is Sonna, the gatekeeper of Melody. She is Riven's girlfriend. Musa and Riven had some difficulties because Riven got jealous and thought Musa was moving on to a more famous life with her music career and would forget about him; Riven then failed to show his support for Musa's dreams. In doing this, he broke her heart and she broke up with him supposedly forever (which she says in the tenth episode of the fourth season), but soon realized they couldn't be apart from each other. Riven then tries to convince her that they love each other a lot, which shows Musa that he has changed. She then forgave Riven, and they reconciled. Her birthday is on May 30. She loves playing instruments and singing. She loves goldfish, and her signature colors are red and purple. Her best friends are Aisha, Tecna, and Flora. Her hair changed throughout the series; in the first season, she has very short pigtails, but onwards from the third season, her hair grew to straight. It is unknown if Musa has changed, because in the first season she was shown to be tomboyish, but in the last season she is wearing skirts and has become softer, unlike her old tomboyish self. She is currently voiced by Romi Dames in the Nickelodeon dub and Lisa Ortiz in the 4Kids dub. History Musa's history is awful if you think as her mind. She was a happy girl first. Her mum used to sing and one day her dad saw her singing and asked her if she would like to come over and hear one of his songs. She agreed and then musa's dad took all day on the song. When she went she fell in love and then they got married and musa was born. Then Musa's mum died and all their life changed. Childhood Gallery 185px-Baby_Musa.png|Baby Musa YoungMusa.png|Young Musa With Her Mom 185px-Musa_kid.jpg|Baby Musa Magic Winx Musa Magic Winx.JPG Magic Charmix Musa Magic Charmix.png Musa Charmix.png Enchantix Musa Enchantix.jpg Believix Musa Believix.png MusaInHerBelievix.jpg Lovix Musa'sLovix.gif Musagifforfabroxyrox.gif Musa Lovix.png Sophix Musa Sophix.png Harmonix Musa Harmonix.jpg Sirenix (2D) And (3D) Musa 3D Sirenix.png Musa Sirenix 2D.jpg Musa's Gallery MusaMusic.jpg Jared With Musa In Season 2.jpg MusaLookingForRiven.gif Musa civilian S4.jpg Musa3d.jpg Musa Sirenix 2D (FabRoxyRox).gif Musasirenix.gif Musa-gif-o.gif Musaair.jpg MusaMagics.gif Musa.jpeg MusaInHerBelievix.jpg|Musa In Her Believix Category:Riven Category:Characters Category:Fairies